Night Calls: lethe
by mishatippins
Summary: LETHE


He was always reading when there wasn't any sex going on. He had a spot he preferred, on that damn couch in the middle, his eyes flipping through piles on piles of stories he seemed to just randomly pick up.

Sometimes, he read aloud to Meg, though she knew it was mostly to their daughter. His voice seemed so much lighter when he spoke to her, instead of that gruff angel she heard the soft vessel, as if Castiel did it deliberately to keep from being threatening.

He read her the _Hobbit _when he could be there, reading several chapters before Meg got bored and decided sex was better than listening to him prattle, but then the next night he would be back at it again, reading about hobbits and wizards and turning their unborn child into a nerd already.

However, Meg still did like how he smiled as he spoke, how he paused to ask Nyx if she understood, fully knowing the only response he'd always get was some soft happy feeling they could both feel.

Daddy!Cas, though, was becoming a favorite thing. Overprotective, sure, but he was there at her call, often bringing things and trying to make her feel comfortable in the tiny safe-house.

It was at the end of another reading, Castiel fingering the hardcover design after closing it, and looking at Meg with curious blue eyes.

"You didn't interrupt me this time."

"I'm actually getting into it. Even though I have no fucking idea what's going on."

"The dwarves were separated from Bilbo. And Bilbo was-"

"Clarence, I actually don't care."

She watched him shift, obviously just noticing she'd been using him as a foot rest and leaned over her legs to place the book in it's place on the coffee table that looked like if he put a coffee mug on it it would fall apart.

She was surprised he just simply fell back, resting his head against the top of the cushion and leaving a hand on her leg.

"You're awfully quiet."

"I'm thinking."

"What about?"

"Everything."

She shifted. "You're worried. You've been secretly freaking out this entire time."

"I meant to have kept that hidden."

"Well, you suck at hiding shit as much as you do at lying."

He was absently rubbing her leg with his fingers, just dragging down her shin bone when he sighed. He didn't want to talk about it and she knew she'd just piss him off if she kept pressing. He was still troubled by Lucifer and still healing from his wounds. Depressed little angel.

"I should…do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…Something."

Meg tilted her head at him. "You want something to distract you."

"That would be nice…" he muttered, watching her adjust awkwardly so that her legs could swing from on top of him. She watched his eyes dilate as she shifted over to him, up to the point of her grabbing his face.

"Well, distract yourself."

The kiss was warm, odd coming from her and not him, and he reached to his own hand over hers on his face. He felt her slide her other hand around his back, forcing his coat around his shoulders and she broke his grip from the other hand to aid in finishing the job.

He fell into her and he leaned back, feeling his hands grab at her shirt. She expected him to pull it over her face but instead he tore it, probably without thinking and she make a disappointed grunt.

"What?"

"That was my only shirt."

"I just bought you one."

"I'm not wearing that."

"You can have mine."

"I thought-"

"At this point, Meg, I choose not to care."

She shrugged and resumed biting at his face.

—

"_Olani hoath ol_."

The Enochian he had repeatedly whispered was loud in her head, even after he conked out. There were times when he alowed his grace to run wild and consume him, and at the end of those times he would pass out.

He was asleep on top of her, mostly, his face resting on it's side on her chest and his arms around her waist, and his legs tangled with hers. It was during these times she liked to think if she wasn't already asleep, mostly about Nyx but sometimes about Castiel, thinking of the two in a phrase he'd called _Mahorela olprit, _"light" and "darkness" combined.

"You both are little shits you know that?" she whispered to them, running a hand through Cas's hair and feeling him snuggle into her.

She was feeling tired, but she didn't want to sleep. And for some reason, she found herself wanting time to freeze.

But she let herself fall back anyway with a sigh, and pressed into her angel.


End file.
